1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a traffic barricade. More particularly, it relates to a barricade configured to be self-stabilized with a light emitting unit having a battery system with a low center of gravity and to be foldable with a cable acting as a flexible hinge point.
2. Background Art
The barricade light used with many conventional traffic barricades requires the use of a heavy battery case that is connected to a lens containing a bulb. When the barricade light and battery assembly are used on barricade signs, they are typically bolted to the hinge in the upper position of a barricade. The weight of the battery has a high center of gravity in this position and results in the barricade being top heavy and easily able to fall over by wind or minor collisions. When the barricade light and battery assembly are used on a barricade, the use of sand bags, although time consuming, are recommended to provide an anchoring force to overcome the high center of gravity of the heavy battery. The additional weight of the heavy sand bags contributes to the increased costs associated with the use of these sand bags in a barricade system. More particularly, costs can be incurred during the transportation of the sand bags to the site area, the fuel used during the transportation process, and the physical labor involved in the set-up and removal of the sand bags. Moreover, when the sand bags are discarded they contribute to environmental waste.
The barricade light and battery assembly create instability of the barricade structure when they are placed on the upper hinge portion of a barricade. Although sand bags are utilized as a ballast for the barricade, without a way of redistributing the weight of the barricade light and battery assembly away from the upper position of the barricade, heavy wind can cause the barricade to fall over on its side in a non-useful position.
Prior art barricades are not reliable when used in a setting where there are environmental elements including, but not limited to, wind. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient barricade that has the ability to withstand the forces of the elements without the use of a sand bag as a ballast.
There are several challenges to overcome with using a prior art barricade light and battery assembly on a barricade. One challenge being the need for the barricade to maintain stability without the need of sand bags as a ballast after the barricade light and battery assembly has been installed. The problem with the installation of a prior art barricade light and battery assembly onto a barricade is determining how to minimize instability of the barricade from the weight of the assembly. Thus, there is a need for an improved barricade that can accommodate a lighting system without compromising the stability of the barricade.
Prior art barricades incorporate a hinge with a fixed pivot point to the barricade legs, allowing the sign to be folded for storage. The problem with this design is the legs have to be on level ground or the barricade can be tipped one way or the other. The fixed pivot point increases the rigidity of the barricade, allowing the barricade to wobble when placed on an uneven surface. This instability is caused by the legs not being able to contour to an uneven surface, resulting in a high failure rate for the barricades to maintain an upright orientation. More particularly, a barricade that can conform to an uneven surface is more reliable, more functional, and can be placed in more locations than the rigid prior art barricades. Thus, there is a need for an improved barricade allowing for self-adjusting legs to contour to an uneven surface.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made; it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.